


Sumimasen

by alyuchiha913



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyuchiha913/pseuds/alyuchiha913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a part of my nature; I always hurt the ones I love. So I guess...what I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry for the way I am. (SasuNaru song-fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sumimasen

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Romance, Angst  
> Song Lyrics: Cold - Crossfade  
> Disclaimer: If I had owned it, things would’ve gone differently.
> 
> Song lyrics are in italics  
> First half is Sasuke's POV, second half is Naruto's POV.

They say you never really know what you have until it’s gone. I realise now that it’s true. I never knew how much you meant to me. Now I know…I need you. I never thought that I’d miss you so much when I left Konoha, but I do. I never thought that I’d be lying here, thinking of you, but I am. Now, looking back, I see how badly I treated you, and yet you still wanted to be my friend. You tried everything you could to keep me; to prevent me from leaving. I left anyway, and now I’m alone…we’re both alone. I guess I just can’t do anything right.

 

_Looking back at me, I see that I never really got it right_

 

I never once looked at you. I was always cruel to you; always insulting you and putting you down. I never realised how much you meant to me. You were my rival, my team mate…my best friend, and I threw it all away, all for the sake of getting stronger. Not once did I tell you how much you meant to me…I just didn’t think that it mattered.

 

_I never stopped to think of you_

_I’m always wrapped up in things I cannot win_

 

I put all my thoughts and efforts into becoming more powerful. I was obsessed with getting revenge on my brother. It was my reason for living…for I am an avenger. But…because of my obsession, I hurt the people that were closest to me…and although I never noticed, you were the one most hurt by my actions. I never stopped to think of how my actions affected you…but I should have…because you were the only one that I truly cared about…my most precious person.

 

_What I really meant to say is I’m sorry for the way I am_

 

I hurt you Naruto…in so many ways. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you cry. I’m sorry that I caused you so much pain in the past. I’m sorry that I’m hurting you even now. I never meant to be so cold to you….and for that…I’m truly sorry. No matter what I do, I always end up hurting you. I guess it’s a part of my nature; I always hurt the ones I love. So I guess…what I’m really trying to say is…I’m sorry for the way I am.

 

_I never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so cold…_

* * *

 

_I never really wanted you to see the screwed up side of me that I keep locked inside of me so deep_

 

They say you never really know what you have until it’s gone. They’re wrong…they have to be. I love you. I may not have realised it at first…but I love you. I love you so much that it hurts…and yet…you don’t love me…you probably never will. Why else would you have left? You knew how I felt about you. I even tried to stop you…but you left anyway.

 

 

_You are the antidote that gets me by…_

_It always seems to get to me…_

 

 

I force myself to stop my thoughts of you. Is it so wrong to wish for something I may never get? My love for you is what keeps me happy. It is also what saddens me the most. I love you…but I fear…you may never love me. I know that you’ll never love me. Yet…I can’t keep myself from hoping; hope…it’s what helps us to press on through the darkest of days…hope for a new tomorrow; a brighter day. It hurts though. It hurts to hope…because when you hope for something so much, to the point where it’s all you live on, it slowly kills you inside when that hope dies.

 

 

_I never really wanted you to go_

_So many things you should have known_

 

I no longer know what to do. I can’t stop hoping that you'd love me…no matter how much it hurts. I hope they’re wrong. If you do care about me, I hope that you’d realise it now. Please…don’t wait until I’m gone. Don’t wait until I’ve died of a broken heart. I don’t know how much longer I can live like this…not knowing…hoping…waiting. I want you to love me; I need your love. I never asked to be like this. I never wanted to fall in love with my best friend….but I am…and I have….and…I’m sorry.

 

_What I really meant to say…is I’m sorry for the way I am._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
